Goodbye Kenny
by MagikalMe
Summary: Short. Weird. Strange. Different. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The In A Heartbeat characters belong to Disney. The song "Goodbye Earl" belongs to the Dixie Chicks.

A/N: Here's my second fic! Woohoo! I really don't think that there's going to be a sequel... sorry! But anyways, it's REALLY WEIRD. Totally strange... This is my first songfic. The song is actually Goodbye Earl, not Goodbye Kenny. I just changed a couple words in it. Well, nothing like this would ever happen. This fic does move pretty fast, sorry. Oh well, on with the fic...

**Goodbye Kenny**

***********

Catie Roth and Val Linear had been best friends for life. Ever since they first met in kindergarten. Val was a cheerleader, EMT, overachieving prep. Catie was the total opposite. She was a goth girl who never exercised. Why were they best friends? Who knows. But they were.

_Val and Catie were the best of friends_   
_All through their high school days_   
_Both members of the 4-H Club_   
_Both active in the FFA_   
_After graduation Val went out lookin'_   
_for a bright new world_   
_Catie looked all around this town_   
_and all she found was Kenny_

After high school, Val and Catie both went off to college. Val went to Harvard, with her boyfriend Tyler. They both had scholarships. Tyler, for his football skills, and Val for her good grades.

Catie went to the local college... not a very special place. Her only good friend in the world besides Val, Jamie, and moved to New York to go to a special college there. He was training to be an open heart surgeon... and she missed him a lot.

After college, Val and Tyler decided to get married. They bought a country cottage in Atlanta and moved there as soon as possible. They had a vineyard behind their house and made the finest wine in all of Georgia. Everything was going extremely well for them, until one tragic day. Tyler was in a car accident. He died, and Val was totally heartbroken. Somehow, she managed to live through it. She did have to sell the vineyard, though.

Back to Catie. One day, a few weeks after college graduation, Catie met up with an old friend from high school, Kenny. Having nothing better to do with their lives, they decided to get married. They had a small wedding at a church nearby and they moved into Kenny's small apartment.

Well, everything was going all fine and dandy... for the first two weeks atleast. Then, Catie found out then Kenny was a bad, no extremely bad, alcoholic. One night he came home drunk and beat Catie black and blue. She thought it was just a one time thing, but it wasn't...

So Catie filed for a divorce.

And Kenny didn't like that. One evening he broke into Catie's brand new apartment and attacked her. A person next door heard the racket and called the police. Catie just barely survived.

_Well it wasn't two weeks_   
_after she got married_   
_Catie started gettin' abused_   
_She put on dark glasses and long-sleeved blouses_   
_And make-up to cover a bruise_   
_Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce_   
_She let the law take it from there_   
_But Kenny walked right through that restraining order_   
_And put her in intensive care___

Catie needed someone to talk to. So she called her best friend, Val Linear. They hadn't talked in years.

"Hello? Val?" Catie said into the receiver.

"Catie? I can't believe it!" Val squealed into the phone, still sounding just like a cheerleader. "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too." Catie replied.

Val noticed sadness and hurt in the other woman's voice. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Not really... Its Kenny..."

"Kenny? Did he hurt you?"

"He was drunk... He abused me..."

"What? I can't believe it! I'm coming as soon as possible." So she hang up the phone and that very night she flew to Kingsport to be with her friend.

_Right away Val flew in from Atlanta_   
_On a red eye midnight flight_   
_She held Catie's hand as they_   
_worked out a plan_   
_And it didn't take 'em long to decide___

_That Kenny had to die_   
_Goodbye Kenny_   
_Those black-eyed peas_   
_They tasted all right to me Kenny_   
_You're feeling weak_   
_Why don't you lay down_   
_And sleep Kenny_   
_Ain't it dark_   
_Wrapped up in that tarp Kenny___

Val arrived the next morning and she rushed over to Catie's apartment, for Catie had just been let out of the hospital. She tried her best to soothe Catie and keep her calm. They talked a lot that day, and they figured out a plan...

That night, Catie and Val invited Kenny over for dinner. He wasn't drunk, so he didn't hurt either of them. He tried telling him that he was sorry, but Catie and Val didn't listen. They just served him chicken, peas, and wine.

Well, that wine wasn't quite normal. They had poisoned it. So an hour or two after dinner Kenny started feeling pretty weak. He soon began getting very sick. Catie and Val didn't bother calling a hospital. Instead, they locked him inside the bathroom to die overnight.

And he did.

The next day, Catie and Val woke up bright and early. They wrapped up the dead Kenny in a tarp and hid him in a locked chest in a closet. They then called the police to report Kenny missing.

_The cops came by to bring Kenny in_   
_They searched the house_   
_high and low_   
_Then they tipped their hats_   
_and said "thank you ladies_   
_if you hear from him let us know"_

_Well the weeks went by and_   
_Spring turned to Summer_   
_And Summer faded into Fall_   
_And it turns out he was a missing person_   
_who nobody missed at all_

The cops looked all over the apartment but found no evidence of Kenny being there. Kenny turned into a missing person that was never found. No one really cared.

Val and Catie decided to live a country life. They bought a house near a highway where they sold fruits, meats, gifts, etc. They had a great time, knowing that Kenny couldn't hurt them.

One day, around noon, Val and Catie took a drive to a nearby lake. They brought Kenny along. They dropped him into the lake and watched him sink down into the murky water, trunk and all...

_So the girls bought some land_   
_and a roadside stand_   
_Out on Highway 109_   
_They sell Tennessee ham_   
_and strawberry jam_   
_And they don't lose any sleep at night 'cause___

_Kenny had to die_   
_Goodbye Kenny_   
_We need a break_   
_Let's go out to the lake Kenny_   
_We'll pack a lunch_   
_And stuff you in the trunk Kenny_   
_Well is that all right_   
_Good Let's go for a ride_   
_Kenny Hey___

By the way, if anyone wanted to know, Jamie grew up to be a very successful open heart surgeon. He was so talented, in fact, that he became the next multi-millionaire! He lived happily ever after in an expensive mansion with his new wife Brooke.

*******

A/N: I HATE KENNY!!! That's why I killed him.. So did you like it? It was pretty strange, right? Kind of short, though. Hehe...   
  
  
__   
__ __

____

__   
  
  
  



End file.
